memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. Beachte auch meine Urlaubszeiten, es kann sein, dass ich im Urlaub nicht immer sofort antworten kann! ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. Re: Stil Hallo Bravo du hast recht, manchmal wirkt es recht abgehackt. Werde versuchen es etwas flüssiger zu gestalten. Ein kleiner Verbindungssatz wird nicht schaden Ich sehe meine Aufgabe aber auch darin, daß ich einfach mal sammle was in den einzelnen Episoden die Tätigkeiten der zuständigen Personsn sind. Ich bin jetzt nicht der größte Schreiber von allen, ich sammle vorallem Informationen und hoffe daß die "Schreibexperten" am Stil noch etwas feilen. An Tuvok und Seven of Nine will ich auch noch weiter machen, aber Voyager ist momentan nicht so mein Ding - ich brauchte etwas abwechslung. Danke für die viele Arbeit die du hier tust - diese kleinen Dinge sind nicht so meine Sache, aber sie machen viel Arbeit! --One of four 07:46, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Re:TNG-Bilder Naja das ist halt die HD Variante von den Bildern, bei TOS und den Filmen hab ich doch auch schon die meisten Bilder durch die HD Variante ersetzt, da die Qualität besser ist. Und bei TOS werden ja auch nur noch die Remastedvariante verwendet.--Klossi 06:24, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ich finde diese Kat nicht wirklich sinnvoll da wir ja irgendwann alle Bilder von TNG durch HD Bilder ersetzen werden, da die Qualität einfach besser ist. Das selbe ist ja auch schon bei TOS und den Filmen geschehen und wird auch bei DS9 und VOY geschehen wenn eine HD Variante raus kommt. OK die Bilder sind bei TNG zwar überarbeitet, aber bisher ist auch nicht bekannt ob wie TOS Remasted neue Schiffe und Planeten gezeigt werden (allerdings hoffe ich das dies geschiet, würde zb mal gern zB die [[USS Horatio|USS Horatio]] im Orbit von Dytallix B sehen). --Klossi 18:25, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Roman-Seiten ed. du hast noch roman-seiten zur löschung vergessen. z.b. tng-heyne, voy-pocket, ds9-heyne, ds9-pocket und diverse tos-verlage. wenn schon denn schon. -Zwerch 20:20, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Re: Episoden verschieben Klar, mach ich! Gruß, -- 12:31, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Navigationsleise Hallo Bravo - wie kann ich denn eine Navigationsleiste bearbeiten? Würde gerne bei Gehirn den Dilituslappen der Voth einfügen. --One of four 18:39, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Re: Artikel verschoben Das ist leider nicht der Fall. Es wird eindeutig von Nog gesagt: "das Navigationsgyros" und nicht "das Navigationsgyro". So wird es genannt als Plural, mit "S" am Ende. Deshalb habe ich die Artikel auch so angelegt. Mag sein, dass es komisch klingt und ich würde auch "Navigationsgyro" sagen, aber da das was auf dem Schirm gesagt wird gilt, ist es nunmal "Navigationsgyros". Bei Stabilisationsgyro(s) kann man nun streiten, aber ich habe es an Naviagationsgyros angepasst.--Tobi72 14:32, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcher Arzt Der hier sagt: "I was there. I heard the whole thing." - Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich den Eindruck, dass beide bei diesem Streitgespräch zwischen Weintraub und Gottlieb - z.B. während einer Patientenvisite oder bei der täglichen Tumorkonferenz - dabei waren und sich einfach nur noch mal danach darüber unterhalten, nach dem Motto "Hey, hast du das mitbekommen, was der gesagt hat?" - "Klar, ich war ja auch dabei". --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:48, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ah, das Transscript auf chakoteya.net hatte mich da komplett verwirrt (hatte mir nur noch das angeschaut, anstatt die Disc noch mal in den Player zu legen...), dass liest sich nämlich wie folgt: Hospital Elevator INTERN #1: Did you hear anything? SCHWARZHAARIGE INTERN #2: I was there. I heard the whole thing. BLONDE INTERN #1: Weintrub said radical chemotherapy or she's gonna croak. Just like that. NOCH DER BLONDE INTERN #2: Well, what about Gottlieb? SCHWARZHAARIGE INTERN #1: All he talked about was image therapy, or otherwise he'd cut it out. BLONDE McCOY: Unbelievable. INTERN #1: You have a different view, Doctor? BLONDE McCOY: It sounds like the goddam Spanish Inquisition. KIRK: Bad day! :Ich hab's mir jetzt auch noch mal auf DVD angeschaut. Hast recht! Ich denke nun auch, dass nur der Blonde beim Streitgespräch dabei war, der Schwarzhaarige will im Prinzip nur wissen, was da los war. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:40, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Bitte Dich dringend, Kontakt zu mir auf zunehmen. --Alpha 177 15:55, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Datei Diskussion:Karte der Milchstraße aus dem DS9TM.jpg siehe dort zur Kanonität des Bildes. Es kann daher m.A.n. im Artikel zum Trek-Universum verwendet werden. Diskussion bitte dort. Gruß --Zulu66 15:05, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) deine Ansicht dazu... Hi. Was würdest du sagen, was man machen kann/sollte: *Benutzer Diskussion:HenK#Copyright Benutzername *Benutzer Diskussion:Ulimann644#AW -- 10:44, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kilt Wie wäre es hiermit für die Uniform mit Kilt? Gibt noch eins in ähnlicher Form, dort steht er jedoch hinter eienr Konsole (als Lincoln an Bord gebeamt wird). --D47h0r Talk 22:16, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Episoden und Filme zitieren Danke für den Hinweis. War das jetzt nur eine allgemeine Information, oder gab es dafür einen konkretten Anlass? Ich kann mich nämlich gerade nicht erinnern, in letzter Zeit auf irgendwelche Episoden verlinkt zu haben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:46, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Copyright FairUse oder Copyright? Sollen wir jetzt bei jedem Bild nach der Erlaubnis fragen? Sollten wir uns nicht besser auf irgendeine einheitliche Lizenzierung einigen (sofern sich das so einfach machen lässt, bin bei den Lizenzen auch nur Laie). Ansonsten machen wir es der Allgemeinheit doch nur kompliziert, da eine einheitliche Grundlage fehlt, was wie wo an Lizenzen verwendet wird. --D47h0r Talk 21:05, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Zwei Nachfragen Wollt ich eh machen, hab aber momentan nicht soviel Zeit, werde mir aber dann am Wochenende dafür Zeit nehmen und dann meine Argumente vorbringen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 22:19, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hallo Bravomike. Da uns mittlerweile die Bureaucrats etwas ausgehen (sind nur noch drei aktive), wollte ich dich fragen, ob du erneut bereit wärst die Rolle mit zu übernehmen. Ich würde dich dann zur Wahl stellen. Das sollte aber reine Formsache sein. Ich denke du bist hier für alle erste Wahl. Bitte gib mir kurz bescheid.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:16, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Also, da ich in letzter Zeit auch nicht so aktiv war und zur Zeit auch noch an einem Projekt arbeite, wäre es schon besser, wenn wir mehr hätten. Wobei es da wohl mehr um Administratoren als um Bureaucrats geht. Viel Erfolg mit deinem Master und ich hoffe, dich trotzdem alle paar Tage hier zu sehen während der Zeit. Gruß--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:29, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Grüss dich, du ich schließe mich Tobi an, würde es klasse finden wenn du wieder Bureaucrat bist. Also wenn du magst schlage ich dich wieder als Bureaucrat vor. --Klossi (Diskussion) 19:45, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Glaub mir das versteh ich völlig, wir führen ja alle ein Leben und ich kann ja auch nicht jeden Tag hier arbeiten, da ich meine Arbeit und Familie habe, aber manchmal nehme ich mir die Zeit halt ;). Ich warte mal die Antwort von Pflaume ab und dann werde ich euch morgen zusammen vorschlagen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 19:53, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Wahl zum Bureaucrat war einstimmig. Gratulation.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:10, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Doppelt oder nichts Wie ist die korrekte Schreibweise beim Roman "Doppelt oder nichts": "nichts" oder "Nichts". Der Verlag selbst schreibt mal "nichts" und mal "Nichts". Und wie heisst's in der deutschen Rechtschreibung (Das Nichts)? Benutzer:Egeria gab mir den Tipp, dass Du mir da weiterhelfen könntest. Wenn ich eine Antwort von Dir bekommen würde, könnte ich den Artikel gleich richtig anlegen. Vielen Dank im Voraus. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 14:00, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bildvorschriften Hallo, Bravomike. Ich habe heute wieder ein Bild hochgeladen, von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass es deinen Ansprüchen an Benennung und Beschreibung nicht genügt. Die korrekte Verwendung der angeblich vorgeschriebenen Vorlage:Screencap, mit einer Liste ihrer notwendigen und optionalen Parameter, ist auf ihrer eigenen Seite gar nicht dokumentiert. Eure Bildvorschriften sind, wie ich auf meiner Diskussionsseite erklärt habe, für ein Freizeitprojekt aufgebläht und überdimensioniert - und dazu noch irrelevant für Artikel aus Sichtweise der realen Welt, die es ja auch noch gibt. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich die ehrgeizige Kleinarbeit von Freizeitbürokraten durch Beachtung und Unterordnung würdigen sollte. Ein Wiki ist kein Dackelklub. Vielleicht streicht ihr einfach euer Regelbuch zusammen und führt ein einfaches Namensschema für Screencaps ein. Bildernamen wie VOY703_Hangar_02.png ergeben mehr Sinn und sind leichter durchsuchbar und zuzuordnen als IntrepidHangar.png. Da sich der Canon von Star Trek auf Serien und Filme gründet, macht diese Benennung sehr viel mehr Sinn, da sich die Illustration aller anderen Artikel davon ableitet, was man im Canon sieht. Wäre dies von Anfang an verfolgt worden, statt ein Bürokratiemonster freizulassen, dass dem Wiki keinerlei Effizienz, sondern nur Speicherplatzverbrauch bringt, dann hätten wir eine bilderreichere, bausteinärmere und speicherplatzsparende Wiki. PS: Der Unterschied zu diesem Bild besteht darin, dass das von mir hochgeladene Bild ein zweites Beispiel für Digital Backlot im Artikel CGI demonstrieren soll. --Roddenberry-Kollektor (Diskussion) 23:27, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Bitte wundere dich nicht habe das Bild wieder gelöscht, da schlechte Quali und da es eh doppelt war.--Klossi (Diskussion) 07:25, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Na erst mal Willkommen zurück warst ja auch eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier :) --Klossi (Diskussion) 08:39, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen zurück! --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 10:26, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Dem schließe ich mich gerne an. Willkommen zurück! --D47h0r Talk 11:19, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Welcome back! - 11:23, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Leichter Fehler von 2011 Du, Bravomike, du hast 2011 in der bis heute aktuellen Version von Logbuch/Film/3/1 einen Fehler gemacht: :Es heißt: ::USS Enterprise, Persönliches Logbuch des Captains :und nicht: ::Computerlogbuch der Enterprise, Admiral Kirk Aber ist egal, du musst es nicht korrigieren, ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen. --89.0.26.203 :Danke für den Hinweis. Das hatte ich zwar nicht geschrieben, aber jetzt korrigiert :-) Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:19, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Diskussion Fähnrich Hallo Bravomike, mein Name ist Matthias und benutze oft diese Seite, wenn ich Informationen über Star Trek benötige, weil sie den Anspruch hat, dass dort nur sogenannte Kanonische Inhalte wiedergegeben werden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Du bei der Fähnrichdiskussion einer der Teilnehmer in verantwortlicher Position bist. Seit längeren verfolge ich amüsiert die Diskussion der Fähnrichfraktion- und den Ensignverfechtern auf der Diskussionsseite zum Artikel Fähnrich. Ich finde es sehr befremdlich, dass diese Diskussion dadurch abgewürgt wird, in dem man Tatsachen schaft, indem der Artikel Ensign einfach zu den Artikel Fähnrich umleitet wird. Das es nun aber für die Ensign's in Star Trek Enterprise (ENT) nun keinen weiterführenden Artikel mehr gibt bleibt dabei auf der Strecke. Schade, dass eine Diskussion auf eine solche weise beendet wird. Gruß Hiasl59 --2.163.50.55 17:59, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Matthias. Freut mich ja, dass Du Dich an mich gewandt hast, aber ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr bei der Memory Alpha aktiv. Ich habe deswegen keinen Überblick, wie der aktuelle Stand der Diskussion und der Standpunkt der Gemeinschaft zu diesem speziellen Thema ist. Leider kann ich mich dazu also nicht gewinnbringend äußern. Aber wie Du schon selbst bemerkt hast, habe ich mich damals bereits in der Diskussion eingebracht, und meine Position hat sich seitdem nicht geändert. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike (Diskussion) 14:59, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Hallo Bravo, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Hoffe du bist mal länger da.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:05, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Naja, ich bin auch nicht immer da. Diese Woche klappt es mal ganz gut, deshalb mache ich so viel ich kann, aber meistens habe ich weniger Zeit. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass du zumindest ab und zu mal wieder schreibst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:40, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Hey auch ein Willkommen von mir zurück, lange nicht mehr hier gewesen :)--Klossi (Diskussion) 20:46, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Auch wenn du meine Signatur noch nicht oft bis gar nicht gesehen haben wirst, und ich dich nur aus Versionsgeschichten her kenne, kann ich dich hoffentlich trotzdem Willkommen zurück heißen 20:53, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Wen sieht man denn da? Willkommen zurück Bravomike ;) -- 08:14, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Memory Alpha Domain Hallo Bravomike, ich habe eben einen Eintrag im Forum gemacht, den du bitte Lesen solltest. Lass mich wissen, ob ihr Fragen dazu habt. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 18:42, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting Hallo, ich wollte dich gerne auf die Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting aufmerksam machen, weil bisher dort für den 8.9.15 noch kein Admin der MA/de zugesagt hat. Shisma ist vor Ort, ich kann aber an dem besagten Abend nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn sich ein Admin aus unseren Reihen finden würde, der teilnimmt. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße, -- 21:31, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ich hatte mir fast gedacht, dass du vielleicht nicht die Zeit findet würdest, dich da nochmal reinzulesen. Aber ich wollte dich ja auch nicht einfach übergehen ;) Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du ab und zu wieder vorbeischaust :) Grüße -- 11:42, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Schau mal hier Hallo BM, nur kurz zur Info. Wir haben uns geeinigt, die Diskussionen in Zukunft auf den Seiten weiterzuführen, auf denen sie angefangen wurden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:00, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, dann weiß ich ab jetzt Bescheid! (Und wie Du siehst richte ich mich danach… ;) )--Bravomike (Diskussion) 09:34, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) War auch nur ein Hinweis ;). Und willkommen zurück.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:39, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:27, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo Bravo! Ich schreibe Dir, in der Hoffnung, dass du irgendwo dort draußen immer noch ein wohlwollendes Auge auf diese Memory Alpha hast ;) Aktuell gibt es eine sehr ernste Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA. Diese ist an einem Punkt, wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Es wäre super, wenn du dich - und sei es nur der alten Zeiten willen - an der entsprechenden Abstimmung beteiligen könntest. Ich würde dich in deinem wohlverdienten "Ruhestand" ja nicht stören wollen, wenn es sich hier nicht um eine existentielle Entscheidung handeln würde. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:47, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC)